I. Technical Field
The present invention is directed generally to a wireless communications input device, and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling input with an antenna input device.
II. Background of the Invention
A wireless communication device, such as a cellular telephone, personal communication system (PCS) device, radio telephone, and the like, all have certain common elements that are generally required for normal operation. Each of these required elements are typically present in all wireless communications devices in one form or another. For example, every wireless communications device typically must have a transmitter and receiver, or transceiver to permit communications with remote locations. In addition, a wireless communications device typically must have some sort of antenna to couple radio frequency (RF) signals to and from the transceiver. In addition, the conventional wireless communications device usually has a keyboard or other user input device to permit user control of the wireless communications device.
The current trend in wireless communications devices is to miniaturize the wireless communications device thus making it more easily transported by the user. Certain of these required circuit elements can also be miniaturized, such as through the use of integrated circuit design for the transceiver. However, it is still necessary to have a user input device to control the wireless communications system. Previous attempts to miniaturize this portion of the wireless communications device have been only of limited success. Therefore, it can be appreciated that there is a significant need for a wireless communications input control system and method of operation. The present invention provides this and other advantages as will be apparent from the following figures and accompanying detailed description.